


I'm Happy For You

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mitsuba lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: He shouldn't be feeling like this, regretting. He shouldn't even feel hurt. He should feel happy for her.Hijikata knows he shouldn't be dwelling on the past when Mitsuba is taking another step towards a happy future. But his dumb heart isn't getting the message.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I'm Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> So am artist in the Gintama fan community I'm in posted some amazing art of Mitsuba and called it a doodle. That art inspired this fic.

Holding on to the past hurts.

Hijikata Toshiro was no fool; he knew the time to let his feelings go had long passed. He'd loved her, loved her so much...but he wasn't the one she would be happy with in the end. He knew that and told himself to get over his feelings then. But he couldn't, not even after cruelly pushing her away.

He knew he had no right to love her now, had no right to be loved by her either. Still, his stupid heart didn't get the memo.

For the upteenth time that day, he tried to focus on his work and miserably failed. What the hell was wrong with him today?! He grit his teeth in annoyance before lighting up a cigarette. Why couldn't he focus?!

Of course...he already knew why; it was sitting on his desk, stashed under paperwork but far from forgotten. All the swordsmen in the world didn't bother him, but that one piece of paper messed him up all day.

He shouldn't be feeling like this, regretting. He shouldn't even feel hurt. He should feel happy for her.

She was getting married after all.

But instead he was a mess of feelings, of regret and guilt, because of that wedding invitation. Maybe it would be easier if the man she was marrying was a scumbag. But, of course, he wasn't. Neither he nor Sougo would let her get married to him if he was.

He was a good and honest man, someone who loved with all their heart. He knew Mitsuba's health was poor, that her expensive medicines were to just buy her time, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make her happy.

Her eyes lit up around him, full of adoration. He made her laugh, made her smile. The only time he made her cry was with his proposal.

He was good to her, good for her. She was going to have the happy ending she deserved. And though he couldn't yet, Toshi hoped he'd be able to honestly say it at the wedding.

"I'm happy for you, Mitsuba."


End file.
